Tell me our story
by Gureedo
Summary: Royai fanfic, RoyxRiza that is! :3 - This story takes place when both Roy and Riza were young and this story will tell you how they met.. Slightly AU with some changes from canon, so don't be mad, you have ben warned! Rated M for drama, blood, violence and other things children should not know about yet xD
1. Chapter 1 Fading back

**This is a Roy MustangxRiza Hawkeye Fanfiction some small hints between other pairing may accure later on.  
This fiction is slightly AU, It is just small changes in time and how the characters stories are, nothing more then that :3**

**_I will not reveal so much about the story, but let us say that it will be a big story telling moment for Roy. ;3_**

**And second off, I just want to tell you people that this is my first fanfiction, ever! So don't hate D:  
I have never really thought about writing something like this, but then me and my friends were goofing around roleplaying the other day and everything came together as a wonderful fanfiction, so here we go, hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction :D**

* * *

**RoyxHawkeye.**

**Chapter One - Fading back.**

The thick fog clouded his vision as he rushed through the empty dusty streets of Ishbal - the shattered city. He had heard her cry out and that had sent him running like a idiot, leaving his regulare position in the west region. He was panicing, trying to catch his breath while he ran, searching for a comotion. The usual cool and calm minded Roy Mustang was gone now. All his bad emotions and thoughts were boiling over. He was afraid to lose the only light that kept him going here. All the military preperations and training was long gone now. He did not care, as long as _she _was safe.  
_'As long as she was safe..'_

" HAWKEYE?"

He stopped at a street corner and he could hear his own voice bounce back to him from the empty buildings. His back was wet from sweat and His lungs were filled with dust from the empty streets. He had suddenly realised that he was lost. He had never been in this territory before. He lifted his hand while he forced himself to move forward. He did not know how many enemies that waited for him around the corner of the buildings or maybe in them. He knew that he was afraid, but not for himself. He forced himself to run again and to focuse his thought on tactics instead on thinking about her. He knew that the sight of her would tear him to pieces. But then he force his thoughts, to think that she was okay and that she was stronger then their enemy. She had to be. When he was ready panic again he heard the gunshot.

He gasped and stopped in his miserable thoughts and then all he could hear was his own heavy breathing. His eyes were searching for movements. When he turned his head to the left, he saw the big mob surronding something, or someone. He heard the sound of gunshots again and he saw the mob move back a little. That had to be her! Even though his lungs protested against more running he forced his legs forward. More military were moving forward to the growing mob. He could see all the blue suits flash past him while he half ran, half limped towards the scene. They quickly took care of the mob like they were ordered to. He could not care less. He had to see her, Even if it probably was not going to be a pretty sight and he felt his stomach turn a bit when he saw the blood and all the dead Ishbal soldiers. But he was use to seeing death by now, it was the other thing that made him feel like this.

_He had noticed her_.

Then he felt his legs betray him and he collapsed onto the dusty ground. Her usually calm face were covered in blood, her body was badly beatened and damnaged and her breathing was uneven. Her soft gaze were filled with pain, yet she looked calm.

"..Colonel.."

he heard her whisper with her usual calm voice, but he could hear it tremble slightly.

Roy swallowed the panic and pulled himself closer to her without hesitating. He then pulled her in and held her limp body tightly to his own chest looking down to her face. He moved his trembling fingers down to her blonde hair. It had falled out of place from her regulare barrette, her beautiful long blonde hair, it was covered in dry blood now. He still ran his fingers through it, moving some bangs out of her pale face, trying to calm down. This was not going to happen. _Not here.. Not now._

"Colonel.."

he heard her whisper again, he did not dare to look into her eyes. He did not want to see her like this.

He felt a soft gentle touch, almost like butterfly wings on his hand, he saw her place her graceful hand on his and he felt the familiar warm feeling around the area were she touched him. Her hand was weak, and cold.  
He felt his vision get slightly clouded and realised what he did when he saw one of his tears land on her cheek.

Yet she gave him a gentle sad smile

"..Roy.. Do you remember the first time we met?"

He really just wanted to yell for help, but something just paralyzed him when he remembered, he tried to keep his voice calm when he said

"..Yes, I-I remember, Riza..Fifth grade in the artclass.."

he answered with a trembling voice, filled with sadness.

She closed her eyes and her smile grew a little

"Please.. Tell me everything.." she whispered.

Roy did not understand but decided to tell her about it

_"..You had just started in my class, it was in the autumn.."_


	2. Chapter 2 Braces

**RoyxHawkeye.**

**Chapter Two - Braces.**

The rumor about the new-coming girl had spread all around the school before it was afternoon. She came from a wealthy city close to the central and the rumors among the fifth graders were all about her, what she would look like and how she would be.

Roy pulled a deep sigh and closed his locker. He had heard all the boys talk about her all week, like she would be some sort of super model or something. They were eleven, So why would a small town girl be any diffrent from the other girls that came from his town? He looked across the corridore to his classmates and he spotted, Rylie. He swallowed nervously and before he knew it he had turned his whole body and rushed to the art-class. Rylie, the guy that had made the whole braces thing even worse. Roy did not think the braces was a bad thing, crooked teeth was something that easily could be fixed with the money his family owned, and he was only going to wear it for two years. But after Rylie decided to make Roy his latest victim, everyone seemed to notice Roy's braces and made fun of it. The only thing Roy's handsome father could say was _"_

_You have the money, and soon you will have the looks.. endure it.." _

Roy had learned that if you had the money, people would love and admire you. But not in this place. So he just had to endure it.

He sighed again and placed his bag on a table and sat down. The first art-class for the autumn term. Roy had always prefered to be alone when he worked in school, but it was nice to have someone to talk to during art-class. But after Rylie had started to bully him, no one dared to be around him. He picked up his sketch book and looked down to all of the little doodles he had made during the summer break. All the alchemy symbols. He had tried to make them work all summer. Make his father proud. But the only thing he had managed to do was a small spark once. His step father, Hemming was a well respected State alchemist, known as _'The Dragon Alchemist'_. He had adopted Roy when he was three years old, renamed him after his son, who died when he was young.

_Roy Mustang _was a heavy name to bare, since his father probably expected him to be a great fire alchemist as well. Roy tried really hard not to think about it and practise instead.

The classroom was now starting to fill up with students from his class and students from two classes above his. The thirteen year olds were often talking about inappropriate things while they were drawing boobs. They had to be with their class during to some budget cuts. Everyone was talking loudly about the girl. Apperently they had seen her, and by the sound of the iger gossiping, it was something worth the wait. Roy sat up straight and glanced over their heads, trying to see the teacher and the new girl. When everyone had sat down and placed their sketch books infront of them the teacher walked in. Everyone stod up and said the standard phrase they always said to their teachers

"Good afternoon Mr.Müller..We Salut you.."

Mr. Müller was a big piece of job, after he had been in one of the great world wars he was totally damaged from waist down. His both legs were made of metal so you could hear him when he wandered down the corridors. He had a bad taste in humor and always a bit too happy and enthusiastic, Despite his war experience.

He really liked Roy, which was a big plus that compensated for his poor drawing skills.

After Mr.Müller had told them to sit down, he started to talk about the new-coming girl and everyones head lifted and focused to the door. Roy moved his head towards it, but on his way he stopped one of the seventh graders. Kimberlee was a guy that kept to himself mostly, drawing some weird alchemy marks Roy had never seen before. The rumors about him were not really nice. He always had a secretive smirk on his lips. He then turned his attention to the door when it opened and he saw the girl walk in to the classroom.


End file.
